fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem (God Genesis)
History Salem is a witch god. Aside from Teyza, she is the most powerful magic user in the entire multiverse, surpassing even Abaddon. Salem has her own academy, which is named after her. Salem is highly respected for her strength and neutrality regarding important affairs. She hosts the famous god council which takes place in her very own office. Salem cares more about the lives of her own students then whatever war the gods and angels are brewing. She wants to make sure none of her students will be casualties in their war. Since the peace treaty, Salem has made it her job to host as many councils as possible. The reason being, so that problems can be solved with simple discussion. The less chaos there is, the less of a chance her students will be killed in the process. Salem has so much respect, gods, angels, and demons are not permitted anywhere around her school. This is not her rule, this is a rule the angels, demons, and gods created amongst each other out of fear. When Salem heard news of Gungnir being stolen, and the fact that Odin was considering war since god was gone, she felt the urge to host another council in the hopes everything can be resolved peacefully. However, this was all the more so when three of her own students were killed by Azura, under the guise of Lakia. One of her own students. Conveniently, Astaroth, and a few angels transferred to her school the next day. As hera would later point out, that she knew angels and demons were in her school anyway. So Salem hosted another council. For two reasons. Under the hope of trying to resolve the Gungnir issue, and what she considered a main issue, was the murder of a few of her own students. She mentioned the Gungnir issue first. Upon telling them the news, Hera was very skeptical which pissed Salem off. She talked about how she is upset a god, angel, or demon killed one of her students yet she was able to sense a powerful demon and angels inside her school. Despite being considered friends, they looked at each other with anger. Creating anxiety for everyone there. However they did not fight. Their council was interrupted by the Horseman of Death. Who came because she had been freed and she felt a collective gathering of many powerful beings in one place. However, it was actually God she felt the most. Aka Lakia. Death's presence sent chills to everyone there, even God. However, Death was not at full strength, as Hera stated later. Hera out of respect for Salem, and her motherly like personality, felt like it was her duty to take Death on. Hera created an infinite void, so that Salem's school would not be destroyed. However Loki, Athena, Lucifer, Michael, all were sent there as well except Odin and Salem. Hera defeated Death, mocking the fact that she had only been weakened to Lucifer's level which offended her. To which decided the end of the council when they returned. Divinity Level Salem has a divinity level of 1,900,000,000 Appearance See picture Personality Salem is a very respectful, chill and neutral being. She has never insulted someone else. She is respected among every single species. Salem only cares for the safety of her own students, which all races try to their best to stay away from her school. Salem does not like bullying. As she could not stand seeing Loki harass Lucifer with his words throughout the council. She also seems to have high respect for how others feel. As when everyone thought Michael hated Lucifer, she told him to ignore Lucifer when he spotted her. Salem has high respect for Hera, to which is her dear friend. They both are similar in certain aspects. However Hera is more willing to take on more hands on approaches. Salem does not like unnecessary fights. As she is not willing to fight others unless they threaten her school. She thanked Hera greatly for dealing with Death, because Hera knew that Salem did not want to fight death, even though she would. Salem like Hera is highly intimidating. Some even say more so than Hera herself. She does not seem to be afraid of powerful beings. As she was willing to give Hera a stare down when most beings would avoid that, even someone like Odin. Hera also slightly fears the wrath of her dear friend Salem. However not enough for her to back down. This is likely due to how close they are, so Hera must have seen her angry before, that and the fact they are seen as equals. No god, angel, or demon would even dare to attack Salem. As Atlas, who was on a god killing crusade, did not consider Salem at all, even though he was willing to punch Hera across the universe. Which is important to note. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Salem, Witch of the Hourly, Great Witch, The Strongest Sorceress Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Witch God, Goddess, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being an goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Salem can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages. Her magic skill is among the highest in existence) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Salem can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks with magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Rhea) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Unrestricted by time. Comparable to chief deities) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Rhea) Stamina: Godlike. Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. All angel, demons, and gods have intelligence far superior humans. The only exception being Ivy. She has trillions of years of knowledge. God stated she was among the most intelligent beings. Weaknesses: God Weapons. She is vulnerable to powerful godlike weapons such as Gungnir, Excalibur and the spear of Longinus Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2